Mew Mews:Alien edition
by Psychocat666
Summary: 8 girls are fused with DNA of Aliens species. two aliens who are coruppting humans want the world for themselves. The girls must fight these aleins and find the knights, boys who have been infused with alien DNA Ben in later chptrs. Alternate universe.
1. Chapter 1

Hi

Hi! This is my Ben 10/Tokyo Mew Mew crossover. Now this is different from the idea you're probably thinking. I made aliens that live in my house based off the Ben 10 aliens. These are the Mew Mews. And Ben is included in this as my best friend. Kevin isn't included. Sorry Kevin lovers. There are guy versions called knights. And this is a romance story. Just look at the crossover.

Mew Mews: Alien Edition

Debbie's POV

It was like a normal day for me and my friends, Cleo, Fantasia, Sinai, Amy, Wave, Keely, & Rose. We were in a park near a cute café. We were talking about school.

"So Rose why are you as red as your hair?" Keely asked. Keely was ginger and pale. She had her bangs in front of her eyes so I was surprised she could see. Rose was shy and had hair that was as red as a well rose. And so was her face.

"Well, um, I'm uh working on a project with, uh, Citrine." Her already red face got worse. We all giggled. We knew that Rose had a crush on Citrine. So now we were wishing her luck with romance. "You want a love fortune?" Fantasia asked her. Fantasia was as pale as a ghost. Her eyes were weird though. The white parts were black. But trust me, I have a feeling weirder, is that even a word whatever, things were about to happen.

Normal POV inside the café.

"So is it past the test stage Kevin?"(I should have warned you one my aliens name is Kevin)

"Yeah start the alien DNA fusion device." The tan flamey haired boy pressed a button on the panel in front of short, brown haired, pale, and glasses wearing 14 yr old. The tan boy looked about 15. A ray came out of the top of the café. Part of it spilt and the rest hit the girls. They passed from the blast. "Ivan get the girls." Kevin said to the tan boy.

"Hey! I'm part pyronite not part tetramand!" Ivan left the café and walked to where the girls were. Kevin gave him what looked like gurneys and put Debbie, Fantasia, Cleo, Wave, Keely, Sinai, and Rose on them. He picked up Amy and well he ran out of gurneys. 'Well she's lighter, and well she looks pretty when she's asleep. Did I just think that?! If Kevin could read minds I'd be screwed. ' Ivan pressed a button on the gurneys and, with Amy in his arms, walked back to the café. The girls were easy, now the guys that were hit, that's a different story.

A pale silver haired boy was screaming in pain. Black and white tentacle burst out of his back. His hand were turning into skeleton like hands. His eye that was cover by hair had a thorn like mark on it. " What's happening to me!"

"You're true for is starting to show" The boy turned to see a mummy like thing behind him. Next to the mummy was a werewolf. "You're really an Ectonurite. Now why don't you come with us we'll explain everything."

"Who are you?"

"I'm Atum and the wolf is Lupus. And you are...?

"Nicademous, but my friends call me Nic."

Well, Nic, your name with us shall be...Ghostfreak."

See how I put Ben 10 in there. The Villains are based off the episode afraid of the Dark. Enjoy the story.


	2. Chapter 2

This is my second Chpt of Mew Mews Alien Edition

This is my second Chpt of Mew Mews Alien Edition. The knights show there abilities as soon as the get them. Things are explained. All the boys except for Stephen are my characters.

You have some explaining to do

Citrine grabbed his arm in pain. Pale green gem like rock replaced his hand. The rock took the shape of a knife. Elsewhere a boy with blue hair suddenly grew ears and a tail (resembling the ears from the wolf tail as well) Poor Lubo clutch his head as the ears came out. Stephen screamed as insect wings grew out of his back. Bullet felt his arm tense as what looked like armored plates appeared on his arms. All the electronics around Ikito were acting crazy. Matto muscles got larger, actually he didn't mind it. But for the rest of the guys this was torture.

Amy's POV

I felt like I was being moved from where I was. I opened my eyes to see a boy in a sleeveless turtleneck. He had fire like hair and was tan. My god he was hot! And by slightest feeling in my arms I was being literal. I slowly turned my head to see my friends being moved into the café. The boy looked down at me and saw I was awake. He smiled at me, causing my face to turn red. What he said made me freak out. "Morning little mew mew." MEW MEW! I jumped out of the boy's arms and ran to the corner. I saw the boy write something down. "So you're part kineceleran."

"Part what?"

"An alien that runs extremely fast."

"What did you do to me and my friends?"

"My friend Kevin fused you and others with alien DNA."

"Why?"

"There are aliens who want to control the world and we have to stop them."

"Are you sure we're those people with alien DNA?"

"Look in this mirror." I looked in the mirror and saw stripes on my eyes. "Those are marks that show DNA infusion. And we'll need you to help us find the knights." My friends were starting to wake up and they were wondering where they were.

Normal POV

Kevin walked to the front of the café to see the new mews. Debbie looked at Kevin. "Who's he?" Kevin's face turned red. Debbie looked so cute to him. "So what aliens are they?" Ivan asked. Kevin handed him a list and hid his red face

Pointing to each girl, Ivan said what alien they were fused with,

"Debbie-Splixson- ability to make a double of her self

Wave- Pisscciss- can breathe under water and control water

Keely- Vulpimancer- Dog like qualities, not including tail, and tracking

Cleo- Ther-Khufan- bandage wrappings can wrap around enemies

Rose- Florauna- Can control plants and shoot vines out of hands.

Amy- Kineceleran- Extreme speed

Sinai- Lepidopterran- Ability to fly

Fantasia- Ectonurite- Can fase through walls and read minds." Fantasia gave everyone a look. "Watch what you think."

--

Cookie for those who guess the aliens from the first paragraph and who Stephen is.


	3. Chapter 3

3rd chapter

3rd chapter! Wow I'm on a roll! I'm in this chapter!

Time to transform

A 14 yr old girl was running down the hall to the front of the café. She had dirty blond hair, pale skin, glasses, a red vest over a black shirt, blue jeans, and oh yeah dog ears. She had a box in her arms. "Hey coz is this what you need?"

My POV

All eyes were on me. My cousin Kevin let me work with him on the Mew Mew project. I got to design the costumes for them. This is so gonna be sweet! The things in the box were the pendants used for their henshins.

"Who's she?" I think that was Debbie. Looks to me likes Kevin likes her.

"I'm Leala, Kevin's cousin."

"Let my guess you were his first test subject." That I can guess was Fantasia.

"No. I woke up like this."

"I'm talking about the ears"

"I know I woke up with these one day. Look do you want to the outfits or not."

The girls then looked at me weird. I didn't have an outfit cart with me just the pendants. "Kevin, you told them the pendants form the outfit right."

"No but thank you for telling them."

Normal POV

The girls surrounded Leala and took the pendants. "So how do they work?"

"Put them to your neck" They did and they were then surrounded by a flash. "Aw man!" Leala hit Ivan in the head for that. Debbie was the first to get her outfit. It was a black jumpsuit with a brainiac symbol on her stomach (I'm serious. I saw a picture of ditto with that on his stomach) Mudkip like ears were on the top and side of her head. Rose was next. Hers was a swimsuit with thorn rose vines around it. Thorny vines came out of her lower back. Her boots also had the vines. Rosebuds came out of the ones on her shoulders. Two rosebuds came out of her head. Amy's looked like Debbie's only no brainiac symbol and a neon blue stripe down the middle. A long tail appeared. Ivan's jaw hit the floor. Fantasia was in a silver tube top with a purple wave on it. Her skirt was short in the front but went to her lower legs in the back. Silver Jinx like ears come out of her head. Keely's was a brown torn dress. Wave wore a black swimsuit with blue webbing (like a fish). A blue antenna and a black and blue fish tail came out of her. Cleo looked like an Egyptian princess. The only difference was the bandages on her arms, legs, and stomach. Sinai had a short green dress with a stinkfly like tail. Green dragonfly wings came out of her back.

"So what do you think?" Leala looked at her cousin and Ivan and saw their jaws on the floor. An anime vein popped up on her head as she hit them hard on their head.

"These are nice but we can't wear them all the time."

"Don't worry just remove the pendants on your neck and you'll be back to normal."

"And the ears?"

"They'll go away too."

Kevin came up with a large bump on his head. "Okay now you're ready to find the knights"

--

Next chapter will have Ben, Gwen, and romance.


	4. Chapter 4

4th chapter

4th chapter! This has Ben and Gwen. The first three knights come up. Guess how Unagi and Andrew are. Ben and Gwen are 14.

Ren: How the?

Me: Sweetie! glomps

Ren: What am I doing here?

Me: I'm doing my first other character interaction. The others should be here at the end of the chapter.

Ren: what?

Me: You thought you were the only one didn't you?

Ren: yeah.

Me: oh Iggy's here.

Iggy (from Maximum Ride): Hi!

The First Knights

When the girls came out they saw it was night. "Oh no I was supposed to meet up with Citrine!"

"So you had a date. Bummer."

"Maybe if I call him..."

"You have his number?"

"Um Yes." Rose dialed in his number. At Citrine's house, his arm was still a rock dagger. With his still human hand he picked up the phone.

"Hello?"

"Um, h-hi Citrine. S-sorry for not showing. I could come now if you..."

"No!"

"Wha?"

"I mean it's pretty late maybe we could meet up tomorrow. You know for lunch or some thing?" Rose's face turned red on the other end.

"You mean like a date?" Now Citrine was red.

"Um yeah. See you then?"

"S-Sure." Citrine hung up the phone. He stared down at his dagger hand. 'Please normal tomorrow.' He then went to bed. Meanwhile Rose was blushing like mad! She was giggling on the way home 'I can't wait for tomorrow!'

The Next day

The other girls were working at the café. They heard from Rose that she wouldn't be coming. Outside a 14 yr boy with brown hair, black and white shirt, green pants and a green and black watch was dragging two teenage boys to the café. A red haired girl with a blue tank top with a cat on it was following him. "LEALA!"

My POV

I turned to where the sound was coming from. Ben had dragged his friends Unagi and Andrew. Unagi looked different. A neon blue antenna came out of his head. Andrew had a black tattoo like my cousin. Gwen had followed to make sure that Ben wouldn't make a fool of himself. Too late for that.

Normal POV

Kevin stared at the scene for a minute. He then signaled to Leala to get the pins. The pins changed the boys into knights.

"What is wrong with them?!"

"They're knights. They have alien DNA in them." Ben's face lightened up a little. He was a fan of the alien thing.

Meanwhile with Rose and Citrine

Rose was trying not to blush. Citrine was sitting across from her. They were at an outdoors café. Guess Citrine wasn't lying about the date. Without knowing, Rose's abilities caused cherry blossoms to fall. This looked very cute. "I think I'm gonna throw up!" On a near by tree branch Atum and Ghostfreak were standing. They knew that Rose was a mew. So they were planning to take her down. More like Atum was. Ghostfreak was still getting used to the fighting thing. Atum smirked under his bandages. 'She seems weak enough, why don't you practice on her.' Atum returned to base. Ghostfreak launched a serpent like creature and headed towards Rose.

The people in the café ran for their lives as the creature approached. 'I can't transform, Citrine will think I'm a freak.' Rose didn't notice the serpent's tail as it grabbed her and pulled her towards it. "CITRINE!" She was squeezed till she passed out. The other mews, Andrew, and Unagi arrived at this point. "ROSE!"

Citrine clenched his fists. Ghostfreak finally caught up with the creature. "Well look at these mew mews!" He looked at Fantasia. He flew right at her making her jump. "Hey, what's your name?" The other mews were fighting trying to save Rose.

"Um, Fantasia." She was turning red. 'God this guy is cute.'

"Hey maybe when your friends aren't around we could..."

"You're asking me out? But I'm your enemy."

"I got nothing against you."

"Well I guess."

"Sweet. Meet me at the black thorn at 8. Oh I'm supposed to be fighting." He then went to fight the other mews, leaving Fantasia shocked. Citrine's armband started to glow. He touched it and a flash came around him. He was then in a blue long coat with green spike coming out of the shoulders. A rapier was hanging from his belt. All the mews were looking at him. "He's a knight."

"I'm a what?" Leala was with them. "He's part petrosapien. He can turn his body into diamond like rock." "Can I fight?" "Heck yeah!" He then started to fight the creature. When it was destroyed (I'm not good at writing fight scenes. TT - TT) Rose fell out of its grip. Citrine quickly caught her. "Is she okay?" "She's just out cold." Unfortunately, her pendant fell on her neck. A flash surrounded her and she was in her mew form. Citrine's eyes widened. He thought she was cute before, but now...wow. "She's gonna be okay right?" "Yeah" Citrine gave a sigh of relief. He nuzzled the top of her head with his nose and lightly kissed her on the head. "This is getting too mushy I'm out!" Ghostfreak flew past the mews, as he passed Fantasia he said "see ya later."

"We should get back; Kevin needs to know about this."

"About what?" Citrine looks at his outfit, "oh"

--

Me: Well guest #3 isn't here yet so they original #4 is taking his place

Gaara: What the hell.

Me: Hi my little Emo muffin!

Gaara: WHAT...Why is that bird guy poking me?

Iggy: you feel angry.

Ren: Don't provoke him

Me: Hopefully guest #3 will be here cookie for guess!


	5. Chapter 5

5th chapter

5th chapter. Guest #3 will be here soon.

Ren: Gaara don't kill the bird guy.

Iggy: I have a name you know.

Gaara: Shut up.has Iggy in sand coffin

Me: GAARA! LET IGGY GO!

Pledging ones knighthood

Rose woke up in a room in the back of the café. All the girls were in there being treated for their injuries. Fantasia was out.

"What happened?" All the other girls turned to see that she was awake.

"ROSE! YOU'RE OKAY!"

"W-What about Citrine? I-Is he okay?"

"He's talking to Kevin." Leala walked in with Ivan, who rolled in a medical cart.

"Why would he have to talk to Kevin?"

"Because he's a knight" Rose fell silent. 'A knight...' That meant he was part alien like them. "He's talking to Kevin to get a better understanding of what a knight is..."

"And which lucky lady he gets to pledge his knighthood to!"

"WHAT!" Leala sighed in annoyance. 'Stupid half pyronite.'

"If you're so eager for him why don't you pick your's already" All the girls in the room went bug-eyed. Amy snapped out of it first.

"He's a knight!" Amy was turning red.

"Y-Yeah" He tapped his flame pin on his shirt. He was then in a red long coat with flames on the tails. A rapier also hung on his belt.

"Where's your mark?"

"I can't show"

"Where is it?"

"My back"

"So? Oh I get it" Amy was turning red picturing his muscles. "Well like you said before who's the lucky lady?"

"Not in front of all of them"

"LEALA!"

"I'm being called, see ya."

At the Black Thorn

Fantasia was dressed in a black Gothic Lolita dress and thick soled Mary Janes. 'I hope he didn't stand me up.' She looked at her watch. 7:56. she sighed. She didn't normally go out early. But this one seemed different. I mean, who asks their enemy out on a date? She thought he might be inside. She turned to go in when something grabbed her arm. She turned sharply and saw... "Um, sorry I didn't get your name."

"It's Nicademous. But everyone calls me Nic."

"Then why did you say your name was Ghostfreak?"

"Well Atum said that my name's that since I'm an actual alien." They were inside the Goth café.

"What?"

"Yeah. Aren't you one, you have the same mark as me, right?"

"Well, yeah but that's a DNA mark."

"A what?"

"That mark means I have DNA infused with me."

"So what does that mean for me?"

"That may mean you're a knight."

"A what?"

"They're the male versions of us."

"So that means I'm on your side? I don't have to fight you?"

Fantasia was turning red "I guess. But enough about that..." The date went really well. After the café they went to see Hellboy 2(Need to see). Then they were walking in the park. Nic pulled Fantasia close to him. She turned really red and looked up at him. Their lips were an inch apart. That gap was closed in a matter of minutes. From a nearby tree Atum looked at the scene disapprovingly.

The Next Day

Rose was clumsy with the orders. She dropped tea on someone. Cake somehow ended up on the ceiling. And I think Debbie was flattened, poor girl.

"Jeez Rose calm down."

"Wh-What if he doesn't pick me."

"Then forget him."

"I-I can't!" She felt someone bump into her. Apparently Citrine was working at the café now. Amy went to Ivan with an order. He pulled her arm and whispered something in her ear. "Can I see you after work?"

"Sure."

Later that Day

"Hey Rose." Rose was in the kitchen doing dishes, and dropped them in the sink. "Sorry didn't mean to scare you."

"That's okay."

"Um, I was wondering if, well..."

"Well?"

"Would you let me be your knight?" Rose was in shock. She thought he wouldn't pick her. She stumbled back but Citrine caught her. "Well?"

"Y-Yes. Of course you could be my knight!" And if she wasn't going to faint before, Citrine put his lips right on top of hers. (There will be a lot of kissing in this chapter. I like romance, so what.)

"Get a room." They both turned to see Leala and Kevin in the doorway. "Get back to work."

"You'd ease up if you had a girlfriend!" Leala and Kevin walked out of the door.

"He's right you. Why don't you ask that Debbie girl?"

"What! I-I don't like her!"

"Now you have the red face."

After work

Amy changed back to her normal clothes. Ivan was outside waiting for her.

"So what did you want to see me about?"

"You wanna go for a walk?"

"Uh, sure." They were in the park across from the café. Amy had to admit, she liked walking with Ivan. Her hand bumped his and he grabbed hers.

"So, what's the real reason you wanted to see me?"

"Um..."

"What, it's not like you want to say you like me in the girlfriend sense right?" She was dead on.

"Well, yeah..."

"Wha?"

"And, um, I was wondering if you'd let me be your knight?"

"Yes, you can be my knight"

"Really?"

"Yes, I kinda like you that way to, boyfriend wise of course." Ivan wrapped his arms around her waist, and you can all guess what happens next. 3

"Can you feel the love in this chapter."(singing)

Oh here's Hitsugaya!

Hitsugaya: Why am I here?

Me: You have to keep an eye on your... whatever you call it members.

Hitsugaya: Oh.

Gaara: She forced you here too.

Hitsugaya: Yep.

Here's a preview of what's to come

"I quit!"

"You'll be sorry, YOU FUCKING KNIGHT!"

--

"Hey Kev, what' up?"

"Ikito why are you here?"

"Well, you're looking for knights, right?"

"You're a knight?"

"Yep!"

--

"What do you want, come to take the rest of the girls?"

"I'm here to help you."

"But, you're with the bad guys, right?"

"I quit."

"Why?"

"What kind of knight would I be on the bad side?"

"What makes you think we need your help?"

"Look they have Fantasia, if anything happens to her I..."

--

"Kevin?"

"You're a knight?"

"Yes, and?"

"Nothing it's just, you look really nice."

"Um, thank you."

Stay tuned!


End file.
